


love is your strength

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: Barry is afraid that  iris will die and he cant do anything about it because he is losing his speed.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, barry allen /caitlin snow
Kudos: 7





	love is your strength

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!if you guys have any ideas or any prompts you want to see a story for,tell me in the comments .kudos and comments are apreciated .
> 
> sort of canon compliant for the most part.scene is from 6x19 from the show .  
> Disclamer:i do not own the arrowverse or its characters .  
> enjoy the story.i do not own a beta .

Barry and Caitlin where in their shared apartment( since Iris took away Barry and hers apartment )and they were talking about iris being kidnapped by Ava and being held hostage in an abandoned warehouse . 

"we've been through things like this before.we will find a way to get iris back and defeat Ava."said Caitlin ,in a comforting tone .  
"I cant even be frustrated without setting this watch off. Cait ,I cant do this.i have to get her back .the last things we said to each other was just horrible Cait. we haven't even talked after our divorce ,which was months ago!I cant lose her ,Cait. either way ,she is still like a sister to me.now i can lose her just like everything else."and Barry puts his head in his hands ."Maybe ,instead of you focusing on what you lost,you should focus on what you have .the one thing no body can take away from you;Love.we defeated so many other villains before and we both have learnt that speed isn't the thing that drives you,its love .your love for science ,your love for everyone else and their love for you.so as long as you stay true to yourself,you will always find a way to beat the bad guys"said Caitlin .  
"when did you become so philosophical?"Barry asked her in a teasing manner."i spent a lot of time with Joe so i know a thing or two about wisdom."she said in an equally teasing tone. with that,they both laughed the night away .In the morning ,Caitlin looked up at Barry from where she was sitting and said "hey Barry .....I love you ".  
"i love you too ,Cait ."and they kissed ,all their worries dissolving in that moment .


End file.
